


Finally Footloose

by STUMPEDD



Series: Dance AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ah jeffmads is cute, dance au, i need to write it more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: Of course it was Footloose. Of all the songs on that track it was Footloose.





	Finally Footloose

When rivals meet, they each personally think their the better one. They are hardly ever friendly. With Thomas and Alexander that wasn't far off. But there was a little issue, they had quite a bit of respect for each other.

It started on a normal day for Alex. He and John just wanted to have a little throw down. It was Tuesday night and that was usually when the newcomers came in to meet the professionals. What Alex didn't expect was all 6’2 of Thomas Jefferson standing in his club on the other side of the floor, looking for a challenge. Now, Thomas Jefferson was quite well known. He was the best street dancer but no one had ever seen him in a club. That just wasn't his game. So when Alex shed his jacket and approached the floor, looking into Thomas’ eyes was a bit of a shock. Alas though, no one knew Thomas’ real name. The whole town knew him simply as Gangsta Step. It was a ridiculous name in Alexander’s opinion.

“We got the notorious gang of Kid Venom and Hurricane on your left, and the new challenger who you street chasers will know by the name of Gangsta Step on your right! The challenge will begin in five minutes folks so make your bets now!” Alex looked up at KG, otherwise known as George Fredrickson, as he called made his normal announcement. He shook out his shoulders and looked to John. His partner wore a sly smirk and Alex was pumped just looking at it.

“Alright Kid Venom, you set to thrown down?” Alex asked him.

“Oh Hurricane, you better damn know it. Step there may be good on the streets but we dominate these floors. This is our turf.” John stretched a little before stepping to the edge of the floor as it lit into two colors. Green and purple tonight. Double money. Nerves set into Alex’s mind, but he knew he had to win. This was the challenge of a lifetime.

Meanwhile, Thomas was completely ready. “Hey James, if I win can I convince you to dance with me during free turn?” He asked his boyfriend, who at the moment was pacing like mad.

James huffed, not stopping as he spoke. “No. If you win you can convince me to make you coffee in the morning. If you lose your pampering me all day tomorrow.”

Thomas laughed. “Deal. Alright wish me luck babe.” He earned a scoff from James, and that was good enough for him. He stepped up the the edge of the floor and watched it light up into two colors. He looked across to see his opponents talking and laughing. Obviously very close friends. It didn't intimidate Thomas though. They were kids. Armatures. He'd taken classes his whole life. They looked as if they'd only started dancing last year. Pathetic.

The countdown clock began at one minute. Thomas knew if he started off he’d lose instantly. It was best to let the kids prove this was their turf before challenging it. He’d learned that pretty quickly when he started his career. 30 seconds left. Some girl approached Alex and whispered something, causing him to smirk and nod. Thomas let his confusion set in. Was that his girlfriend? No, not possible. She was too distant. She would have shown a little more affection in her actions. Thomas could swear he recognized her, the way her hair fell and the single braid in the front. He shrugged it off as the clock hit 10 seconds. He stood up a little straighter, indicating he had no intention of going first. Alex and John got ready and when the clock hit zero and the song started, their eyes lit up. Of course it was Footloose. The lamest song that everyone had danced to, professional or not. The song slowly faded in and the crowd slowly drowned out as the two started.

Thomas really didn’t want to admit it. Not at all. But he had to. They were actually really good. They had very fluid movements and worked off each other quite easily. When they synchronized, it was spot on. Their eyes watched each other with a passion of sorts. Something a little more than a normal friendship. It was nice, but he wasn’t given any more time to think as his turn came up. This night was going obnoxiously fast for him, but he went with it anyway. The two who had been dancing slowed to a stop as Thomas stepped up to take his turn.

After that it was all a blur. The lights flashed, the music blared. He moved and forgot about the world. There was one point where the world slowed and he quickly spotted James cheering for him. Suddenly the world was moving quickly again. Thomas quickly finished up with the song and stepped off, catching his breath. He slowly made his way to James and slung an arm around his boyfriend’s neck. “So,” he said between heavy breaths, “How’d I do.”

James rolled his eyes. “I’m biased.” Thomas laughed, completely ignoring as the voting went down.

“And Kid Venom and Hurricane are our winners! Give it up for the dream team!” Cheers sounded off for a little bit before the music kicked back in for once dance before the next competition.

“Aww that sucks. Best prepared to pamper me all day tomorrow hun,” James said sarcastically, wrapping himself up in Thomas’ arms. Thomas just grinned as the two started walking out. Right before they reached the door, Thomas caught a glimpse of the two he'd just challenged and for a split moment he swore he recognized AB, the mysterious street dancer who rarely lost because he never challenged the high-ups. Thomas shook the thought from his head. AB and Hurricane split up years ago, everyone and their grandmother knew that. Quietly, Thomas and James shuffled from the club. “Wanna see what punks are hanging around our turf?” James asked.

Thomas grinned. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hurricane is apparently the only name I can use for secret mode Alex. Oops.
> 
> ALSO lams isn't canon quiet yet calm down I'll get there.


End file.
